Naruto: Mizukage of the Mist
by Connor16
Summary: The counsel banished Naruto after the mission to bring back Sasuke is a success. with no village to protect and his dream destroyed. he wonders the five great nations searching for a new purpose, a purpose that leads him to the Hidden Mist Village. (fem Haku and rinnagan Naruto) disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"Lord Mizukage if you don't leave now, you'll miss your departure time for the boat. Remember today you have a meeting with Konoha's Hokage for trade opportunity's" a mist shiniobi walks in reminding the village leader. Causing the man with his head on the desk to groan in annoyance.

"Where is Mei? Why isn't she here yet." The leader groans his head was killing him. He knew it was a bad idea to drink last night he would defiantly make Mei suffer for this later. On the plus side from what he could remember about last night's events he won the drinking contest. So that lighten his mood some, until he remembered that he was heading back to Konoha.

"She's already at the docks with Haku and Chojuro.''

"Very well then. Inform AO that he is in charge until my return." The Mizukage orders getting up from the desk putting on his white jacket with blue flames and kage hat.

"Good luck sir.''

"yea yeah." The mizukage grumbled. Truthfully he was glad to get away from the mountain of paperwork, but at the same time he hated the fact that he would be heading to one place he hoped to never return to. _I'm a freaking kage damn it why can't I send someone else. He thought._

 _~Konoha~_

Today was the day that the Mizukage and a few of his mist shinobi were to arrive, so they can discuss plans for trade. Apparently since their civil war ended some years ago they've been on the rise in power and their economy got even better, but what do expect when you extend your trading routes and ally with the Land of Snow and Iron. Not only did they have the best armor from the Land of Snow but they also had become great weapons smiths, even Land of Lighting and Iron bought swords from them and Iron had nothing but samurai. But the biggest mystery or problem depending on how you looked at the situation, was the village leader. No one except the allies of the mist knew who the Mizukage was. The only thing that the other nations knew was that after the war had ended, Mei and someone else where in line to be the fifth Mizukage. Once the kage was announced and Mei wasn't named leader, that was last anyone heard of the subject. Of course all of the hidden villages tried to send spies into Kiri but they all went unsuccessful. Now after three years of trying to figuring out this mystery, Konoha and Suna were about to find out who the kage was. Suna wasn't originally part of negotiations but things between both villages were tense to say the least. The counsel thought it would be a great idea if they got in on the deal, and to hopefully bring the villages back together. In the Hokages opinion she wouldn't have blamed Suna if they broke off the alliance with them. Ever since the indecent all she wanted to do was suffocate herself with her huge 106cm breasts. That or drown in the bottom of sake bottle sadly her secretary Shizune was like a blood hound when it came to alcohol and would constantly find her stash.

"Lady Tsunade.'' Speak of the devil.

''What is it Shizine.''

''The Kazekage and his escorts have arrived.''

''Very well. Let him know I'll be there shortly and summon Sakura.'' Tsunade spat out her name bitterly.

''Yes milady.''

 _Why am I getting this strange feeling? She_ thought heading out her office to the counsel room.

''Gaara I hope that your travel went well.'' Tsunade says being polite.

''Everything went well. But I must say lady Tsunade why is it you have invited us here. We have no interest in having trade with Kiri.'' Gaara says with his arms crossed over his chest.

''I'm well aware of that lord Kazekage, it's just we believe that as allies both villages can profit from this deal.''

''In other words you're hoping to improve relations with us.'' Kankuro grunts.

''Fat chance of that ever happening.'' Temari says.

''That's enough you two, but they're also correct lady Tsunade things between Suna and Konoha can never go back to the way they use to be. Not after what this village did. Make matters worse you have one of the people responsible in this very room.'' Gaara said looking at Sakura who lowered her head in shame. Sakura's life as a leaf shinobi became even harder after what she had done, she had lost just about all of her friends and the respect she had, the boy she believed to be in love with only used her and by the time she figured it out she had lost something that she could never get back. But she still kept pushing forward earning back the respect she lost piece by piece, the only respect she can't gain back was the Hokages. She still considered herself lucky that Tsunade continued to teach her medic ninjutsu. Sakura only wished that she could go back in time and redo everything she did.

"There is still hope lord Kazekage. Anyway where is the Mizukage, he should have been here by now.'' Tsunade says bringing everyone's attention to late kage.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. This isn't like me at all.'' A familiar voice says causing everyone to look at the door in shock. Standing in the doorway was someone they never thought they'd see again. Naruto Uzumaki the banshied leaf shinobi.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no doubt in anyone's mind. Standing in front of them was Naruto, Konoha's former knucklehead ninja who was now the fifth Mizukage of Kiri. Everyone was still staring at him like he was a ghost that would soon vanish into thin air.

Naruto of course found the whole thing quite amusing if the smile on his face was anything to go by. "You guys are acting like you've seen a ghost or something. Then again you are getting pretty old granny Tsunade.'' He teased making a tick mark to appear on her head. After all these years the brat still had the nerves to call her that was everyone's similar thought. Everyone but Sakura, her thoughts were along the line of how handsome he was. His spiky blond hair was bit longer now, he stood a good six foot feet, wore a complete blue outfit with a kunai holster on his right leg, a white jacket with blue flames on the outside and all blue with gold designs on the inside. That and the fact he was alive and here in the village once again. If she was lucky she could somehow have a talk with him and ask for his forgiveness.

"Naruto you're the Mizukage of Kiri? How is that possible. Kankuro said stunned asking the one question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well after the war ended there was only Mei and I who were next in line to be the next kage. The two of us were in command of the rebel forces. The village people thought it would be best if I became leader of the village and well the rest is simple history. The real question however is why is the Kazekage of Suna and his siblings doing here? If I recall this meeting was between the Hokage and myself.'' Naruto says getting straight to business looking at the slug princess.

''Yes well I believed that it would be best if we included them in our deal should things work out today.'' Tsunade explained which by the look on Naruto's face he knew there was more behind the matter.

''Really? Because from what I heard from my spies is that things between both villages are extremely tense right now, there's even chatter that Suna is thinking about calling off the alliance with you gandma Tsunade.'' Naruto shocks everyone in the room after hitting the nail right on the head.

"You mean to tell us that you've sent spies into our villages.'' Temari says heatedly and who could blame her everyone in the room were more than a little pissed about the fact.

"It's nothing that neither of you, or any of the other villages tried to pull on us. We're just better at than you are. As you are all aware since I toke office there's been a lot of changes that has happen like economy wise, that and our military force has become a lot stronger. Besides haven't you guys ever heard of the proverb know thy enemy?''

If anyone had any lingering hope of Naruto being the same boy he was when he left were gone now. Standing in front of them was a completely different person now, and frankly it kind of scared them on how much he has changed.

''Well let's not sit here and waste any more time on this shall we?'' Tsunade said bringing everyone's attention back the situation at hand.

"Of course let's get down to business.'' Naruto agrees.

 _~30 mins later~_

To say that things weren't going well during the negotiations would definitely be an understatement. Not only was Naruto and the mist shinobi being a pain and not agreeing with anything that was being put on the table, but tempers were running high.

''Again I ask why.'' Tsunade growls with steam spewing out of her ears.

''It's nothing personal Tsunade. I just don't trust your counsel when it comes to allowing leaf shinobi free reign in water country. Don't think for a second that I don't know about that old war hawks Root ANBU, if I allow Konoha to move around freely Danzo will most likely sent in his men to gather intel and learn all he needs to, and don't even sit there and say he wouldn't do something like that once he finds out I'm Mizukage. I do trust the Kazekage however and grant his shinobi free passage and the right to be able to do missions, in exchange for raw materials for the best quality weapons. And as a show of good faith I'll even send over some extra muscle to help.

"Thank you lord Mizukage. To return the favor I'll send over Temari to help you train your wind users.'' Gaara nods his appreciation.

''I think I have an idea. What if I send over some of our leaf shinobi when you return home? If they work well enough and are able to gain your trust, then perhaps we can have a deal. Tsunade says laying out a compromise plan hoping that he'd agree with it.

After hearing her idea Naruto decided to think about it for a few minutes before deciding. Konoha was still considered the top village in the five great nations, and one of the things they were known for after Tsunade became kage was having the top medics and Kiri could do with someone who knew what they were doing. They still had ninja's that were still recovering from the civil war, that and they still needed a battle strategist to help coordinate their forces.

''Alright granny Tsunade I'll agree to your terms.'' He says causing the Hokage to sigh in relief. ''But.'' He goes on making her and the other Konoha shinobi to tense up. ''I will only do this if you agree to allow them to stay for at least a year, it's the only way I'll fully trust them and it needs to a very skilled medic ninja I won't take anything less. And lastly I'll need Shikamaru he's one of the few people left in this village that I still have the up most respect for. That's the deal, take it or leave.'' Naruto had obviously become good when it came to negotiations the slug princess had to give him that.

''Fine. The medic and Shikamaru will both be ready by the time when you're ready to leave tomorrow.'' She agreed. ''If that's it then I call this meeting to an end.''

 _~Hokage's office~_

Tsunade was still having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that Naruto was alive and well, and was in the same room with her not long ago. She hated not knowing what happened to him after he left the village. Hell she and her perverted teammate Jiraiya both tried keeping taps on him but had no luck, from the last report she got on Naruto's where abouts he was last spotted in moon country.

''I still can't believe it lady Tsunade. Naruto is...'' Shizune started not being able to finish.

''I know Shizune, believe me I know. And it appears he's gotten quite good at negotiations as well, I was literally fighting him tooth and a nail in that meeting to get him to agree in there to our terms. But what I really want to know is why does he need a medic ninja? Kiri has their own medical team so why does he need one of ours?''

''It could do with the fact that he wants a medic who truly knows what they're doing, that and he probably still has men and women who are recovering from the war they had. '' Shizune explained.

''Well that explains the medic part but what about the part where he needs Shikamaru? Why request him because I don't believe the whole respecting pitch for a minute. I mean it's true and all but there's more to it than that, I know Naruto he's changed but he still doesn't anything without reason. So what is it that Shikamaru has that he wants.'' Tsunade thinks aloud.

''I got it.'' Shizune says after some thought. ''He wants Shikamaru because of the one thing he's great at and that's being a stagiest.''

''Of course. Naruto is a leader of a military force now and he may have some experience with commanding an army but he doesn't know how to use a united force to best of its ability. Why couldn't I have seen it before.''Tsunade scolds herself.

''So what should we do milady? Sure Naruto is like a son to you and a brother to me, but he's a leader of another village now a village whose history is path in blood. We can't really allow him to use Shikamaru so he can tactically move his men around. Naruto even admitted that Kiri's military might is on the rise in power before long they'll be on equal footing with us.''

''We don't really have a choice in the matter Shizune. We'll give Naruto what he wants because I believe in him. Besides he's only doing what any village leader would to protect their people and before I forget summon sensei and Jiraiya so I can give them news on Naruto.''

 _~Hotel Room~_

Naruto was annoyed. He was annoyed because he just finished up a meeting with not just Konoha leader but Suna as well which only added to his annoyance because he wasn't even told of them even attending the meeting. Thankfully however they were able to come to an agreement raw materials for weapons. That on top of the fact he'll be getting Shikamaru and an expert medical ninja two people who he and his village truly needed. Now he was bored out of his mind. He thought about going out in the village but didn't want to run into anyone he knew. Word about him being back in Konoha would have spread like wildfire and the last person he wanted to see was Sakura who is another reason he was so annoyed having the nerve to try and approach him. No way in hell he would talk to her…but he did owe an explanation to the old man. Pervey Sage and granny Tsunade they should all be together by now. He thought before disappearing in a swirl sea mist the Hokage office.

 _~Hokage office~_

When Naruto arrived outside the Tsunade's office he could sense four chakra signatures inside and over the conversation that was happing inside.

''Where the hell could he have been all this time before landing in Kiri?'' he heard his old mentor asked.

''I don't know Jiraiya I've been wondering the same thing myself.''

''I have a feeling that all our questions will be answered.'' Hiruzen said.

''What do you mean sensei?''

''He means me.'' Naruto walks into the room gaining everyone's attention. ''It's good to see you all together again.''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Naruto walked into the room the first person to approach him was Hiruzen Sarutobi who was like a grandfather to him.

''It's good to see you alive and well my boy.'' He said with smile on his face after giving him a hug.

''It's good to see you to gramps. You don't seem to have age a day since I've been gone.'' He complements causing the former kage to chuckle.

''I'm glad to see you to sensei.'' Naruto comments noticing the sage pout. ''Do I have to beg for a hug from my neehcan?''

''I don't know maybe. I was feeling preety unappreciated earlier.'' She jokes before going over and giving him a hug.

''I know I owe you all an explanation and you'll get it. Also congrats Shizune on the baby.'' Naruto said confusing everyone specially Shizune.

''What are you talking about Naruto?''

''You're pregnant. I couldn't sense it before but after I came in contact with you, I felt a separate chakra signature in you.'' Shocking her even further.

''Just all sorts of surprises today.'' Tsunade says with a smile.

''Speaking of surprises. Naruto do you possess the Rinnagan?'' Jiraiya asked the whole room going quit and looking in Naruto's direction who had an emotionless face on.

''what gave you that idea?''

''Before the civil war ended, word got around that a mysterious person who wielded the legendary Rinnagan and fought on the side of the rebels. Now that we all know you were in it, I have a feeling that person is you.'' After Jiraiya finished explaining his reason the room became quit again. Naruto stared into the eyes of his sensei before closing his and opening them, showing everyone in the room the blood red iris with ripple like patterns surrounding the eye with multiple tomes on the inner and outer rings.

''You were right sensei; I do have the Rinnagan. I unlocked them in the middle of the war when I was seventeen and like I said I'll try to explain everything to you as best I can. So where do you want me to start?'' he asked.

''How about when you got involved in the war, because the last reports we had on you is being last seen in moon country.'' Tsunade answered.

''Alright that seems like a good place to start. For starters I was only staying in the country for about a month till I got word that Kiri was in a middle of a war and that's were my journey begins.''

 _~Flashback~_

 _I was staying with the king and his family when I found out about the war on the streets. I knew then that I had found a new purpose and that was to help the rebels win the war. That's most likely when you got that report of being on moon just when I was about to leave. The king help pay for the travel and like that I was on my way, and you would think that it should have been easy but it wasn't. Turns out that even though the war was still freshly new the body count was really high. Not only death rate was high but food, medicine you name it was running super low and both sides were looking for allies to supply them. Sadly, however the fourth Mizukage was paranoid of just about any boat that came entered the land of water and would have them attacked. That's how my trip to Kiri ended with me and a bunch of civilians being blown out of the water._

 _''_ _Ugh I'm never getting on another boat again.'' Naruto groans pulling himself out of the water. ''I can't believe they'd fire on a civilian ship.'' He muttered looking around for any survivors. He was soaked, cut, bruised and bleeding he needed to get out the area before people came to check the wreck._

 _''_ _Don't you get tired of firing on ships containing innocent civilians.'' He heard one of the mist shinobi say before he and the person they were traveling with burst out laughing._

 _''_ _Of course not. Unlike those damn rebels they're a lot easier to kill.''_

 _Hearing that made Naruto's blood boil and his resolve to help the rebels becoming even stronger now._

 _(Needless to say finding the rebel camp was even harder than I originally thought it would. After I found them however It toke a lot of convincing to get Mei to let me join her cause a fourteen-year-old asking to join the war, I even pulled the I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuriki card and still didn't help. Her words and I quote ''titles don't mean diddly shit in a war unless you earn it yourself.'' The only way I was ever going to gain her trust was for me to sneak behind enemy lines and free Ao and his men who were captured. Ao was a dear friend of hers and probably the best hunting ninja I've ever met, he even taught Haku just about everything he knew when she returned home. Speaking of Haku she's the reason why I even got the mission from Mei and fortunately she was also assigned with me. It was a two men job. Get in and get out as fast as we could without causing an alarm._

 _Ha-ha but you all know when it comes to me. Not everything always goes as planned.)_

 _''_ _Naruto are you in position?'' he heard Haku over the comms._

 _"_ _Putting the last explosive tag in place. And moving on to the breaching point.''_

 _They were breaking into one of the strongest prisons in Kiri that was on a lonely island surrounded by thick mist huge shocker right? Anyway the plan was to breach into two separate points of the prison steal guard uniforms, get to Ao and his men, blow the prison and escape in the confusion._

 _As of now Naruto was hiding along the shadows making his way to the break room for a uniform._

 _''_ _Hey any news on that hunter Ao?'' he overheard making him stop._

 _''_ _Oh yea him. Nah men last I heard he's still being interrogated and hasn't cracked yet.''_

 _''_ _unbelievable. But it doesn't matter if he breaks anyway, as long as we get that right eye of his.'' Guards walking off laughing._

 _''_ _Haku we need to step up our time table. We may have a problem.'' Naruto reported._

 _''_ _What is it?''_

 _"_ _I just overheard a few of the guards and Ao isn't with the rest of his men. He's currently being interrogated, there was also a mention of getting his right eye.'' Relaying back the information._

 _'_ _Shit. Alright Naruto change of plans, we won't be meeting up at the cell block. You're much closer to the interrogating cells. Go there and get AO, if you have to blow the damn tags early.''_

 _''_ _Understood.'' He said getting an outfit from the breakroom before making his way to AO._

 _He hated to say it but he had a feeling things wouldn't go as planned this time, if they had hell would have frozen over._

 _''_ _Hey um the boss wants me to deliver the prisoner back to his cell.'' Naruto says spotting two guard's outside the cell with AO._

 _''_ _The boss is the one doing the interrogating.'' Guard says eyeing Naruto like something was wrong._

 _''_ _What are you doing here anyway? Only high ranking officers are permitted to be down here.''_

 _''_ _I am a high ranking officer.'' Naruto says getting nervous._

 _''_ _Oh really.'' Guard giving him a disbelieving look. ''What's your rank.''_

 _''_ _Uh, chunin?'' sounding hopeful. ''Know what? Screw this.'' Naruto says already getting tired of this, before quickly drawing a kunai and thrusting it in the guy's neck then throwing him on top of the other guard distracting him long enough to punch in the face knocking him out._

 _''_ _Boss there's a message for you from the Mizukage.'' Calls trying to get the warden's attention._

 _''_ _What does he want now? Can't you see that I'm busy.''_

 _''_ _I don't know boss. I'm just a lowly grunt who's only following orders.''_

 _''_ _Fine, I'm coming out.'' The warden growls while Naruto is trying to figure out why he was successful this time in convincing someone seeing the warden opening up the door seeing nothing but a smiling Naruto, who's smile quickly faded. The guys was packed like a tank and he could already feel the bruises forming on his body._

 _'_ _Damn you Haku.'' He mumbles before punching him in the face making him stumble backwards. (warning I suck when it comes to combat so please, please bear with me) Pushing his attack Naruto went to deliver another punch only to have his fist caught mid-swing, slammed against the wall and punched hard in the stomach coughing up blood. The warden didn't stop there however because next thing Naruto knew he was being picked up and thrown against the ceiling and having the wardens knee break his fall._

 _Naruto was never one to take the easy way out of a situation, but just this once he would take it by bringing his arm up to the men's nuts making him double over. Then elbowing him in the face, getting in a battle ready stance and drawing his reaming knife. Shacking off the aftershock of getting hit the warden starts throwing punches at Naruto who dodge and blocked them doing it Jason Bourne style (speaking of which looking forward to the new one) Naruto would repeatly stab him in the arms and underarms, until the warden swung his left arm wildly. Ducking underneath it Naruto shoved the knife as hard as he could in his enemy's armpit making cry pain, taking the opening that was given to him he stole his opponents Kunai knife and stab him in the eye killing him and to make sure he was dead Naruto stabbed him in the heart and slit his throat._

 _''_ _AO are you alright?'' He asked breathing heavily._

 _'_ _Who are you? What are you doing here?''_

 _''_ _I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a leaf- I mean a rouge ninja and I was sent by Mei Terumi.'' He answered unshackling him from the chair. 'Let's get you out of here.''_

 _~flashback end~_

''Like that I was part of the rebel forces who steadily rose through the ranks and became second in command.''


	4. AN

Alright everyone I want your honest input. should I write a Sasuke Uchiha book once I get further into my mizukage story? because I feel like there's a lot of Naruto books already, and if I do decide to do so know that Sasuke will not be from the leaf village but from a different one. your choices are

Hidden Mist

Hidden Cloud

Hidden Stone

pick which one and I'll make it happen.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Naruto is explaining his adventures in the Hokages office. The boys from the rookie nine were getting together talking about the rumors of Naruto being back. Half of them were relieved that their friend was alive and well, while the other half were ashamed do to the fact that they felt they've let him down and how they were kinda of afraid of him once they found out that the kyuubi was sealed inside of him.

"Can you believe it guys? Naruto is back.'' Choji said scuffing down some BBQ.

"Believe it. Because apparently I've been assigned a yearlong mission in Kiri with him, to earn his and the villages trust before they agree to trading with us. This is going to be such a drag.'' Shikamaru groans his head hitting the table. Don't get it wrong he was glad that his friend was back, and that he would get the chance to catch up with him from the years he's been gone. That and the fact he was going to be doing the mission with Temari. No what he considered to be a drag was the whole medical ninja part and the list was super, super short and if it turned out to be who he thought it would, it was going to be one hell of a long ass year.

"Are you saying that because you don't want the Uchiha slut tagging along with you?'' Kiba says with that wolfish grin of his.

The Uchiha's slut aka Sakura Haruno, not only did she lose the respect of her comrades but her dignity and pride as well. Practically the whole village knew of her new title and called her by it behind her back, or to her face.

"Seriously Kiba? I know we all hate her but can you at least show a little respect?'' Shikamaru rounds on him.

"I concur as well.'' Neji says

''It is not youthful to say such disrespectful things.'' Lee agrees with a few of the others nodding in agreement.

Making Kiba rolls his eyes at their defending of the pink haired medic.

"You can't be seriously defending her are you? Look she brought that on herself for sleeping with the Uchiha prick. She wasn't producing any Uchiha children and when he realized that, Sasuke threw her the curve, then after that happened he told everyone that she was nothing but a play thing to him. So forgive me if I don't show any remorse in calling her for what she truly is. We were all there besides Shino, when she literally I mean literally stood there in front of all of us and begged Naruto to bring him back to her, without any concerns about him what so ever.''

"Still, that doesn't give you or anyone of us for that matter to call her that. Plus, it just proves on how much of a total asshole Sasuke truly is. No we don't like Sakura and flat at ignore her but you don't see any of us calling her a slut behind her back.'' Shino says in his neutral emotionless voice of his.

''Whatever. Just know Shikamaru that if she is assigned to the mission with you, Naruto is going to make this the worst year of your life.''

 _~Konoha Hospital~_

"Achoo! Man someone must be talking about me.''

''If they are forehead. You know it's nothing good.'' Comes the truthful reply.

''Thanks for the friendly reminder Ino-pig. I really needed another reason to bring my mood down.'' Sakura sighs. After her failed attempt at talking to Naruto she came to the hospital and finish up her remaining hours. Currently she and Ino were packing up their things and getting ready to head out.

If she was honest Sakura was glad that Ino stilled talked to her, or could at least stand being in the same precinct as her. Yea Ino was highly disappointed in her for what she had done, but she was one of the reasons why Sakura kept moving forward.

''I think I'm going to volunteer for the mission in Kiri.''

''I'm sorry Sakura I must be losing my hearing. Because I could have sworn that you just said you want to volunteer on spending a year with Naruto in a village that he runs. Like for real are you crazy? The whole point of the mission is to gain his trust not to lose any chance of gaining it.''

''I have to do this Ino. We both know that I'm the best person for this mission with my experience with medical ninjutsu plus it's the only way I'll ever get the chance to talk to Naruto and apologize.''

''That's the problem right there, you're not doing this for the shake of the mission and the village, but for yourself. You still have that selfish mentality. If you really want be on this mission Sakura do it for the right reasons, and you have to accept the fact there's a chance you'll never get his forgiveness. Promise that you will think about it.'' Ino tries reasoning before walking down the sidewalk to her house after they walk out the hospital. Leaving the pink haired ninja to her thoughts.

On her way home Sakura saw someone standing in front of her house who was wearing your standard hunters nin garb.

"Haku? What are you doing here?''

''Sakura, I was hoping you would join me in a little stroll around your village. I heard so much about it and it would be nice if it was with someone I knew.'' She smiled. The thing is Sakura couldn't tell if the smile was fake or genuine, it was probably a mixture of both.

''So how have you been Haku? Last I saw you was on the bridge. Did you go straight back to the mist afterwards?'' Sakura asked once they started walking down the road.

''No not straight back. In fact, I went to the Land of Iron and stayed at one mine and Zabuza's hideout. And I didn't go back to my village, I was more like dragged there by Mei and Ao who somehow found me. Turned out Mei and Ao were two of the few people back home that Zabuza had the upmost respect for. They brought me back promising that I could still fulfill his goal of starting a civil war and killing the Fourth Mizukage so I joined them. What about you Sakura?''

''Oh. Well I didn't really change much after that incident. I was still the same silly little fan girl who could care less about anything else but gaining the attention of a certain boy for what I thought was love at the time. I didn't change till right around the time Naruto was kicked out of the village.'' She muttered.

''That's actually why I wanted to talk to you.'' Haku said coming to a stop and looking the pink haired teen in the eyes with her cold brown eyes.

''Naruto told me everything about what happened the day he was banished. I'm going to be honest with you, I don't really care about what the Konoha council decision was. No what I truly care about is about what you said to him before he left. So is it true? Did you really call him and I quote ''You should consider yourself lucky that your being banished, because your nothing more than a filthy animal that derives to be put down like one.''

Sakura couldn't even say anything back let alone look her in the eye before nodding her head in shame. Not a moment went by that she didn't regret those words and wished she could take it back.

''You have any idea on how much those words hurt him? How much I wanted to track you down and kill you in the worst way possible? I love Naruto like a brother and will do anything to protect him. Truth is a part of me still wants to kill you, but looking at you right now I can tell that you regret what you said. So I'm going to help you out, the two of us are going to your Hokages office and request that you come on the mission. But let's get this one thing straight, I'm not doing this for you but for Naruto because if doesn't let go of the past it'll eventually consume him. So let's go.'' Haku turns and walk in the direction of the kage building with Sakura staring at her in bewilderment before running after her.

 _~Hokage Buliding~_

It was a good ten or twenty minutes after Naruto left the office leaving everyone to process what they just learned on how he awoken his Rinnegan.

''Poor lad. Just when I thought he'd had suffered enough I'm proven wrong again.'' Former kage sighs.

''Goes to show that he's no ordinary men because anyone else would have given up or gone mad.'' The toad sage agrees.

''That and it goes to show that we failed to protect him once again.'' Tsunade said with disappointment laced in her voice before a knock at the door gains everyone's attention.

''Come in.'' she invited but wished she didn't once she saw who it was.

''Lady Tsunade. Oh I didn't know you had company.'' Sakura said seeing that the room was occupied by people other than the Hokage herself.

''What is it Sakura? Can't you see that we're busy?''

''Easy Tsunade. Please Sakura tell us why you have come, and with a member of the Mist village.'' Sarutobi smiled. He was still considered a father/grandfather figure to all the members of the rookie nine, and unlike the others he didn't hate her for what she did to Naruto but was highly disappointed in her. Yes, he would smile at her and it would reach his eyes but they still held traces of disappointment.

''The of us have come with a request.''

 _~Next Day~_

It was early in the morning and everyone was already at the eastern gate ready to head out. They were only waiting on the medic to show up and be on their way. But for whatever reason he couldn't shake this feeling that something was about to happen that would make his blood boil, his first clue was that Haku was acting pretty strange and would give him a smile that said she was up to something. The second was Shikamaaru after the two of them made some small chit chat he became awfully quit which wasn't saying much but the fact that Temari was standing next to him and he wouldn't look in her direction was really weird.

He was about to ask what was going on until Tsunade showed up and the expression on her face really put him on edge, it was her famous yes I did something but hoping you won't mind face that she pulls on Shizune when she gets caught drinking on the job.

''Alright what's going on here'' he demanded. His answer was Tsunade moving to the side and revealing a certain pink haired combat medic.

''What is she doing here? It better be her saying goodbye.'' He said calmly.

''Isn't it obvious Naruto? You asked for an expert medic and you got one. I taught Sakura everything I know and her skills are second to my own.''

''But she couldn't have the only one trained. I can understand Shizune not coming because of the baby, but this is something I will not tolerate. So find someone else or the deal is off.'' He growled.

''Ok let's get two things straight shall we? First things first you asked for a medic with experience and Sakura has just that with very few casualties, secondly I don't appreciate you giving me orders inside of my own village.'' Tsunade says narrowing her eyes at the young kage and cracking her knuckles for extra affect.

''Sorry granny Tsunade.'' Naruto taking a breath to calm himself. ''I just don't think things will work out.''

''Then I guess it's a good thing that I'm here to make sure everything goes according to plan. Thank you lady Hokage for seeing your side of the deal through.'' Haku speaks up with her charming smile on his face to add extra fuel to the Mizukage's ever growing furnace.

Yep this was diffidently going to be one long as year.

''Be ready to dock at port lads!'' captain orders, with the crew yelling out their cheers and it's not for the reasons that you think. They were cheering because the half days ride back to the Land of Water was so damn tense that Madara Uchiha himself would have been put on edge.

Everyone on the boat gave the Mizukage a wide birth because the whole way back he radiated nothing but killing intent and it didn't help that Haku who he loves as a sister and Sakura being in his line of view talking about god knows what and Haku smiling at him every few mintues.

So yea everyone was more than happy to get off that damn boat.

''Alright as soon as we're docked in port in port, I want you Mei to take Shikamaru to the ANBU HQ I'm sure I don't need to say anything else.'' Naruto said getting a nod from her

''It'll be done Lord Mizukage.'' She answered winking at Shikamaru and getting a glare from Temari.

''Chojuro take Temari to the training grounds, I want our wind users to begin their training right away. Let everyone there know that she is to be respected and that her orders are to be taking like they've come from my own mouth, and same goes for Shikamaru.''

''Yes sir, I won't let you down. Or at least I hope I don't.''

''What about me Naruto?'' Haku asked sweetly.

It literately toke all of his will power not to strangle her in front of everyone.

''Seeing that you and Ms. Haruno have taken a likening to each other. You can take her to hospital and get her situated there, so she can get to work on improving everything there. Like I said earlier everything she says is to be followed. You all have your orders now go and prepare.'' He dismisses. Talking to Haku directly after enduring a boat ride of her mocking him was really starting to get to her.

All he knew was that he finally understood how Tsunade fills when the urge to drink is too powerful to ignore. Because it really was going to be a long year


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _~Hidden Mist Village~_

Like they were ordered to, everyone once they got off the boat and went to their assigned disunited spot. The Kiri locals did however get a kick out of seeing Leaf and Sand ninja freeze their asses off. Which helped cool the Mizukage's mood a little.

Where we find the village walking into his office to get an update from Ao on the village.

''Ao I seriously hope you have some good news. Because I can really… what the hell is this!'' seeing the mountain of paperwork covering every inch of his desk and around it. ''I left you in charge for two freaking days and this happens.''

''Oh Lord Mizukage, I didn't hear you come in. Don't worry so much about the paperwork. In my day when young men were given a duty we did it, there was no slackers.'' The head hunter defends.

''Ao. You need to get out of my sight right now, because I'm already having a bad day and seeing that you allowed all these reports to stack up is about to cause me to explode.'' At first Ao didn't think much of the threat until he saw Naruto's Rinnegan active and ran like hell.

''SON OF A BITCH!'' he roared causing the window to explode outward to the massive amount of chakra that was expelled. Today really wasn't his day or anyone's for that matter who thought it would be wise to mess with him.

 _~Kiri Hospital~_

Haku and Sakura were on their way to the hospital when they all of a sudden heard the explosion coming from the kage building.

''Maybe it wasn't such a good idea of me coming on this trip.'' Sakura mumbled.

''Don't start getting cold feet, and don't worry about Naruto he's twenty-years-old that makes him a big boy now and needs to learn not to throw a hissy fit over every little thing. Remember the true reason you're here is to fix things between the two of you.'' Haku reminds her.

''Right. Anyway what am I up against in there? Like the specialty of your medics, their experiences, do any of them have field that they're good in. Stuff like that.''

''Umm… yea I don't have any clue what so ever. I only know the human body primarily to kill and to apply first-aid so I won't be any help with that.'' She admitted causing to Sakura to sigh.

She could just tell by that alone she had her work cut out for her.

 _~ANBU HQ~_

''I was wondering when he would finally let lose all that pent up frustration.'' Mei comments looking out the window that had a nice view of the kage building and Shikamaru sweating slightly at the destruction.

 _All of that because Sakura was assigned to the mission._ He thought.

''Don't worry so much. By this time tomorrow he'll be feeling much better.'' Mei assured noticing his worried expression. ''Anyway we better get to work unless we want what's left of his anger directed on us.'' She said leading the way to the command center, or as Naruto likes to call it the black room. When they arrived Shikamaru saw nothing but ninja's and person ail running around passing on paperwork or reports as such. He even saw maps with key locations and where their men were stationed. It was then that he realized what he was needed for on this mission, and he wasn't going to lie he found a good number of places that Kiri weren't taking full advantage of. That and he was finding life back in his village more and more boring no longer giving him challenge like it used to be so he gladly welcomed this one.

 _~Training Grounds~_

''Nice to know not everything changed over the years.'' Temari jokes

''Oh boy. He hasn't done something like this in quite some time now.'' Chojuro says nervously.

''Really? When was the last time he did something similar?'' she asked curiously.

''It was during the war and that's all I'm saying on the matter.'' He answered getting defensive.

''Woah no need to get up tight there buddy. You're the one who said he it's been awhile since his last escapade.'' She points out. ''Anyhow are these the guys I'll be training?'' changing the subject and nodding over to a group of people who were off on their own sitting around, while everyone else are practicing their nature element.''

''Yea. You'll also be training some more that will be graduating from the academy soon. Here one of the things our kids learn is what their chakra nature is so we can prepare a proper training regime for them, but as you noticed we come up with a good one for those with wind, and the only skilled wind user we have in the village is the Mizukage.'' Chojuro explained giving her the run down.

''Don't worry about it four-eyes I'll whip them into shape.'' Temari says with a sadistic grin already planning on ways to torture them. Chojuro already felt sorry for the poor bastards seeing that grin on her face.

 _~Few Week Later~_

Like Mei and the others said Naruto was back to his calm and normal self the very next day. But it isn't like they could just go and see for themselves. Like the Mizukage they were plenty busy with the jobs assigned to them.

Temari had a rocky start at first when she saw that the wind users she'd be training were below average. She now realized that Juro wasn't kidding when he said they had no way to train them to test their power, in fact the only thing that half of them could cut was the chakra paper itself. So she was literally starting from the bottom of the barrel. Thankfully however she was able to get them all on solid ground. Once she had them all master the cutting part down, she had them practice on short range targets so they get a feel for what type of fighter wind users are, that and to determine who close range fighter or all way round. She hated to admit it but she was loving this mission so far. Getting the privilege to teach the next generation of shinobi. She only got to do this once back home before Gaara became Kazekage, after that happened she became a bodyguard and was once again known as just person who is related to the Kazekage. Here they didn't have any fear of stepping out of line, instead they respected her because she earned it and was valued teacher helping her students to the best of her abilities.

Shikamaru felt the same way as Temari did. Even though he's probably the laziest person on in the nations. He loved the new challenge that was given to him. He was able to correct most of the holes in the Villages defenses, made to where they could push their offensive capabilities into more key areas and were able to perfectly guard their borders and if needed push into other without being caught. He just couldn't get enough of the planning and the tactical placement of the men. Ever since Naruto was kicked out of the Konoha and the Uchiha prick known as Sasukgay became more famous than he already was. Life in the village was became duller and no longer a place he could proudly say he worked to defend. He hated to say it but he didn't feel guilty at all helping another village out with giving them an advantage over the others.

Sakura like the other two was loving her new temporary job at the hospital. For many reasons. Mind you she did have rockery start compared to Temari. She discovered that part of the hospital was old and in shambles basically needing to be remolded to perfect conditions, the tools were rusty and needed to be replaced as well. Thankfully she was able to set up a nice little system. A group of medics that specialize in poisons and how to cure them, another group that completely knew the human body, and finally those who wanted to be combat ninjas. They even had classes that taught all three professions to the understudies. Safe to say that Sakura was loving every minute and second of everyday. Here the staff respected her and didn't give her dirty looks behind her backs, she no longer had to deal with people who called her a slut in the hospital and village. So yea like her fellow mission pals she loved it and didn't think that the year here wouldn't be as bad as she originally thought, she was even back on speaking terms with Shikamaru and Temari. The only problem she had so far however was trying to work up the courage to talk to Naruto. She would constantly walk up to the kage building and would stop at the foot of the stairs leading to the double doors.

''Sakura you have to eventually talk to him, because god knows he won't talk to you. I mean this is the real reason you came on this mission.'' Shikamaru tells her. She, Shikamaru and Temari were all on lunch break and eating at seafood restaurant. They would be crazy not to being close to the ocean and having fresh seafood to eat.

''Shikamaru's right. You've done nothing else but just stand at the foot of the building and stare at the door, which is where we found you by the way. I would say it's not as hard as you're making it but I would only be lying.'' Temari says not at all sounding helpful.

''I just can't do it guys. I mean it can go so many different way, plus we're in his village if you hadn't noticed so he can throw me out of his window if he wanted and not get in trouble. You saw it yourself. We weren't even in the village for twenty minutes before he threw a temper and blew out his window.''

''Yes but Temari and I agree with Haku. This has to be done. This conversation is long over do, both of you need this so you can move on. Naruto so he can let go of the past and you so you can get over your guilt that's been eating at you ever since you realized the mistake you've made. Because if you don't do this Sakura it will hunt you forever.'' Shikamaru reasons with her. Making her think on what he just said.

He was right as always if she didn't talk to Naruto now then she never will and it'll eat away at the both of them and she would defiantly lose any chances of getting his forgiveness.

''You guys are right. I need to do this.'' She said standing up from the table getting them to look up at her. ''Wish me luck.'' And walked out the place.

''I hope she knows that I didn't literary mean talk to him now.'' Shikamaru said looking at the empty seat.

''Me either. This is so not going to end well.''

 _~Kage Office~_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was the two of them staring at each other. Neither of them saying a single word. Naruto was sitting there already knowing what the conversation was going to be about, but just didn't want to put up with it at the moment, or any moment to begin with. To him there was honestly nothing for the two of them to discus, as far as he was concerned they said all they needed to seven years ago.

Sakura on the other hand was wondering where all her courage vanished off to. She had no idea on what to say to him or where to even begin. What she did know is that the look in Naruto's eyes deeply unnerved her. It was a look that told her he didn't care what was said he wasn't changing his mind.

''Naruto. I-I wanted to tell you the true reason I came on this mission and it wasn't completely for the wellbeing of my village but to apologize for everything I've ever done to you since growing up. I especially want to apologize for what I said before you left the village. I never should have called you an animal it was wrong of me to say that to you after everything you did for the village and me. I never even gave you a thank you for keeping your promise and brining Sasuke back. The good it did though he turned out not being the type of person I though he was.'' She mutters the last part.

Naruto just sat there looking at her not fazed by what she said one bit. He honestly found it pretty funny that she just now figured out that their former teammate wasn't the person she thought him to be. He knew it for seven years when the two of them fought, and how Sasuke didn't seem to have a single problem with shoving his damn hand through his chest. He actually found it so funny that he started laughing uncontrollable causing medic ninja to look at him oddly.

''Ha-ha, ha-ha. Your obviously not as smart as you think you are Sakura, if it toke you a total of seven years to realize this. When did it become obvious to you huh? When he threw you to the side and had the village people call you his little whore.'' He said with an emotionless tone after he was done laughing, Sakura though looked as if he physically smacked her in the face.

''How do you-'' she begins before being interrupted.

''Like I said in the meeting back in Konoha my spies told me.'' He answered. ''Do you really think that talking your way onto this mission and coming to my village would get you my forgiveness? Because I seriously want to know what was going through mind when you did this. You are seven years too late to be asking for forgiveness.'' He said heatedly his voice rising, gone was the sea blue eyes replaced with the Rinnegan scaring Sakura slightly for she took a step back. ''Why should I forgive you anyway? You don't deserve it. You're still that pathetic little girl who is always getting in the way and did nothing but cry her eyes out when she never got her way. You cried during the chunin exams, cried when Sasuke was put in the hospital, cried when he left and when you begged me to bring him back to you. He never gave you a sparring thought or his attention at all growing up. And it's not till now that he's done having his fun with you that you realize it. I on the other hand was willing to do anything and everything for you just to see you smile, and what did I get for my trouble huh?'' by this time Sakura was in tears and was trying to keep them from falling but he didn't care like he said before she was just cry baby and that's all she was good for.

''Seeing as you won't answer my question I will. Both physically and verbally abused. I don't know what it was about Sasuke that caused such loyalty but I don't care anymore, I stopped caring about you the moment you said I was a filthily animal and should be put down like one. All you did today was waste my time. Now get the hell out of my office and don't ever think about coming in here again unless it has something to do with the wellbeing of the hospital and ways that it can improve. Do I make I make myself clear?'' getting a nod from Sakura whose crying was becoming worse by the second before running out of the building to her apartment.

''I think that went rather well.'' Naruto said to himself.

 _~Konoha~_

While events are going down in Kiri. Things were happing back in the village hidden in the leaves. Like for one the Konoha council didn't take the news of Naruto being the leader of another village so well like he said they would. Half of the clan heads that were good friends with Minato and Kushina didn't think much of this news and were happy that Naruto was able to find happiness again and was able to fulfil his dream in a way. The other half agreed with the council elders and how this deal was a bad idea and should come up with was of sneaking men into Kiri and find out their weakness. Thankfully however with the backing of the former kage and the clans Tsunade and them were able to derail that plan before it bore fruit.

Still even though they didn't get approval from the council. That wasn't going to stop one men after all he was the reason for all of Konoha's dark little secrets. He was currently in Roots headquarters thinking of a plan when he felt the presences of another approaching him.

''What is it that you want Sasuke?'' turning around to see the last Uchiha standing there in the standard ANBU gear and wearing a crow mask.

''Is it true about what everyone is saying in the village. That he has reachd kage level?'' he asked.

''It's all true I'm afraid.'' Danzo confirms seeing the boy balling his fist in frustrations. ''If you hope to match him, I suggest you take the offer given by the council and become the next Hokage.''

''It's as I told you before Danzo. I can care less about leading this village. I only care about killing Itachi. That isn't the reason I came here though. I know that you're planning on sending in spies to Kiri and I want in.''

''And why would I let you do such a thing?'' Danzo asked curiously.

''Because it doesn't matter what I do or how much I train. That loser is always ahead of me. Send me on this mission and I know I can find a way to surpass him.''

''Very well then Sasuke. I'll allow you to go once I've figured out a way to sneak men into the Land of Water.'' Seeing the Uchiha nod his head before leaving. ''Jealousy can sure be a great weapon.'' The war hawk grins mischievously.

In a restaurant somewhere in the village the girls of the rookie nine were having a get together and discussing about Sakura being on the mission in the hidden mist.

''I still think it was bad idea for her to go. Naruto controls that village she's on his turf.'' Tenten says again for what felt like the thousandth time.

''Yes Tenten we heard you for like the thousandth time already, but you know how stubborn Sakura can be when she puts her mind to something.'' Ino points out.

''What do you think Hinata? You're awfully quite.'' Tenten notices.

''Oh. W-well I think t-th-that she's foolish if she actually thinks Naruto will forgive her just because she went all the way to the Land of Water.''

''I don't think you guys are giving Sakura enough credit here. If anyone can see this through its her.'' Ino defends.

Standing in front of the tombstone with the list of all the name of dead ninjas who died protecting the village, is the legendary Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan. He had heard of his former student being the Mizukage and couldn't help but feel proud of him, but at the same time sadness as well. He felt like he should have done more to keep Naruto from being banished from the village. The team that he was once proud of fell apart so quickly. He thought them that leaving your friends alone was the worst thing a ninja could do, yet when he came down to it he couldn't back up what he was saying. In the end he was only there for one of them who turned out to be huge disappointment. He failed as a teacher, and once again failed as a Jounin.

''Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei. I'm sorry.''

 _~February~_

A month has passed since Sakura's huge failed attempted at an apology. Like she was ordered she never stepped foot or anywhere near the kage building, and if she needed to send a report she sent someone else to do it in her stead. Shikamaru and Temari tried to get her to talk about what happened but she wouldn't say a word about it. In fact she hardly spoke a word unless spoken to. It got to the point that both Temari and the Nara heir were about to confront the Mizukage about what toke place between the two of them, but Sakura convinced them that doing so would only endanger the mission so they left it only. At least for now.

Naruto was facing the same problem. Mei, Chojuro and the others also toke notice of the tense/awkward atmosphere. They too wanted to know what was going on but he kept telling them that it was none of their concerns. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he did regret some of the things that were said, he was never one to let his anger get the best of him. But he felt that a part of him was in the right during that conversation. Still he would be lying if he said that seeing the look in her eyes didn't stab at him specially when he realized he was the reason for her tears. He was to prideful sometimes to admit when he was wrong. So he acted like nothing happened at all or at least tried to do so when you have someone with an ice Kekki Genki breathing down your neck and constantly giving you a glare that sends shivers up your back.

As of now he was currently going over the medical report that he received from one of Sakura's understudies, another reason he felt bad about what happened. Anyhow he going over the last few pages when all of a sudden Haku burst into the room with a cold glare.

''Alright that's it. I'm through playing this game with you Naruto. So we're going to have ourselves a nice little chat about what happened between you and Sakura.'' She demanded.

''As I said before Haku it's none of your business about what happened. Besides if anything did happen it's your fault. If you hadn't had gave her the ok to come on the mission, nothing would have happened.''

''I brought her along so the two of you could settle things once and for all. I've talked to Sakura and you have no idea how much she regrets what she said to you that day, and how she wishes she could take it all back. And the fact that you went and did something like this pisses me off!''

''Who said I ever wanted things between us fixed huh? I never asked for your goddamn help Haku, so why the hell did you do it!'' he yells back.

''because I made a promise to Miya remember?'' shutting him up. ''She made me promise her that I would look out for you, should anything happen to her and I mean to keep that promise. You need to forgive Sakura for what she's did all those years ago, I saw it when you first arrived here and I see it now. The past is eating away at you. If you won't do this for yourself, at least do it for Miya it's what she would want.'' Haku spoke softly before leaving Naruto alone to his thoughts.

Miya, how many times has he tried and unsuccessfully forget that name. He had to admit that Haku was right about how Miya would want him to let go of the past and move on.

 _~Sakura &Temari's Apartment~_

While Haku is busy getting Naruto to own up to his mistake. Temari and Sakura both are in the living room watching the new on tv, it was their day off and decided to just sit around in door still in their Pjs. They were having small idol chit chat about their temporary jobs and how Sakura wanted take the understudies who learning how to be combat medics, so they can practice on medical assistance on them all while doing so during live combat simulation.

''In other new, prepare for the Spring Festival that is right around the corner. This will our fourth year doing this, since Lord Fifth came into office.'' the reporter says before they hear a knock at the door.

''Shikamaru I told that today is a girl's day.'' Temari says going to answer the door only to see the Mizukage standing there instead.

''I apologize for interrupting your day off, but I'm here to talk to Sakura.'' Naruto states the reason of his vist.

''Sure come on in.'' she Invites walking back to where Sakura is who is giving her the look asking why she let him, it isn't like she couldn't keep him out after all this is his village.

After being invited inside Naruto stands near the door looking around the place, it was nice place being a two-bedroom apartment, two bathrooms and the kitchen being connected to the living room so you couldn't miss anything on tv.

Taking notice of the awkward situation she was in Temari excused herself to her room, leaving Sakura alone with Naruto who still didn't say anything.

''I was wondering if you'd like to take walk with me in the village.'' Naruto says after a few minutes of silence.

''Yea sure I guess. Let me go get changed.'' Sakura answered getting up and going to her room and put on famous attire. ''So, where are we headed?'' she asked

''Well If you haven't eaten yet, I would like to take you out to lunch. I was able to find a ramen place that's a close second to Ichiraku's.'' Making Sakura chuckle.

''Nice to know you still have a love ramen.''

''Ha-ha. No matter what happens, I will always have a love for ramen.'' Naruto confirms opening the door for her like a gentleman should.

 _~Ramen Shop~_

Once they arrived and placed their order, they were once again caught in an awkward silence, sure they made small chat on the way but it was for the shake of not knowing how to approach the subject that they both knew was coming.

''I heard on the news that this will be the village fourth year having the Spring Festival.'' Sakura says getting the ball running.

''Yea, I thought it would be a good way for everyone to kick back and relax, instead of waiting for winter. Not to mention the war ended just around this time, so It also serves as a celebration for Genki users. That and it makes my day as Mizukage easier. What about you? Are you and the others enjoying yourselves?''

''We are actually. All three of us are finding it nice using our skills where they can be useful. I almost forgotten what it was like to be respected by your co-workers.'' She mumbles.

''If you aren't being respected back home by your peers. Then why put up with? Why not quit?''

''In the wise words of a certain blonde knucklehead. ''Giving up just isn't my ninja way.'' She quotes him causing the Mizukage to smile a little.

''I see. What about life in the village?'' He asked once after their food arrived.

''Boring really. I hardly ever go out on missions because there's hardly anyone who wants to be around me for more than a minute, that and I prefer to stay at the hospital where I'm the most help. I can't really speak for the others, but Shikamaru and I are back on speaking terms so I can tell that he finds life back home not as challenging as it used to be. So he's loving the assignment that you have given him. And as far as Temari goes, she loves being able to teach again.''

''Well I'm glad that you guys are having such a great time here. But from the reports I've been receiving, Temari isn't the only one who's teaching. Your teaching class of nothing but combat medics and from what I've heard you're doing a really good job so far.'' He complements causing her cheeks to darken slightly at the praise.

''Thank you. That reminds me. I have two personal requests.'' She remembers.

''Yea what is it?'' the kage asked curiously.

''My first request is that the academy teaches anyone who chooses, to be combat medics, or any other profession.''

''Ok sounds like something I can do. What's your second request.''

''If it would be ok to use one of the islands here, as a training simulation for the combat medics during live combat. That way they can get a fill for what it's like to perform aid to their comrades.'' Saying her last request. Giving the village leader something to think about.

''I like the sound of that. It'll give them actually combat experience, and it also help them understand the importance of keeping a calm and clear head when operating. I'll be sure to bring these up in the next council meeting. Now we better finish eating our food or it'll get cold.'' Naruto advised before diving in.

 _~Some Time Later~_

After having a nice lunch. Naruto and Sakura were sitting at one of the docking piers looking out at the vast ocean and seeing how the sun hit the water the right way making it sparkle.

They were having such a nice afternoon that Naruto didn't want to ruin it but he knew that they needed to talk about what happened. So taking a deep breath getting ready to speak.

''Sakuara. I want to tell you that I'm sor-''

''It's ok Naruto. You don't have to apologize about what happened last month, because you're right. All I ever did to you when we were younger was abuse you. So there's no reason for an apology.''

''It was still wrong of me to do so. But most importantly, I forgive you.'' He says shocking her.

''Really?'' she asked disbelievingly tears brimming her eyes getting a nod from him.

''I have an idea.'' She proposed cleaning her eyes. ''How about we start all over again.''

''What do you mean?'' Naruto asked.

''I mean this.'' Holding out her hand to shake. ''My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm a combat medic for the village in the leaf.''

Smiling Naruto takes ahold of her hand. ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Fifth Mizukage of the mist. It's a pleasure to meet you.''

Just like that it was the beginning of brand new page for the both of them. For Sakura it was like letting go of a breath she didn't know she holding, and was finally able to suck in fresh new air. Naruto he was finally able to let go of past anger and start anew like Haku and Miya wanted, but letting go of past resentments and letting go of someone dear to you were two very different things.


End file.
